


The chase is better than the catch

by liuzzia



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Booty Calls, Cock Worship, Confessions, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dishonesty, Dom Tom Hiddleston, DomLee!, Education, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, In Public, Kinky, Kissing, Large Cock, Leather Bondage, Lee Pace - Freeform, Lies, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Lust, Masturbation, Minor Character(s), Not What It Looks Like, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Over 18, Plot Twists, Professors, Punishment, RPF, Rope Bondage, School, Secrets, Sex Tapes, Sex room, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Sexy Times, Slow Romance, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tom Hiddleston Being A Gentleman, University, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, come shooting, cum shooting, denying, dirty words, dom lee pace, dominant lee pace, lee pace is not, more tags will be added, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: Carla Peters is a 21-year-old student at the University. She is attracted to her professor (Tom Hiddleston) who doesn't know it. Her other professor (Lee Pace) is interested in her but she doesn't like him the same way.Things are not as they seem tough.
Relationships: Lee Pace/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a made-up story and I only have written it for fun. I do not own the characters.

I’m Carla Peters and I’m 21 years of age. I study business in my second year at the University in Utah, USA. Education is for 4 years. My best friend Ellie Frost is like a sister to me. We tell each other everything. When we started our education I had a big crush on one of my professors. Ellie said I would get over it and I did. Not until our second year when a new professor arrived. He was different. I was always popular among men. Maybe because I’m blond with blue eyes. Even though the professor was handsome, he was just one of them. But he thought differently. I didn’t understand at the time that he was trying to seduce me. I just thought he was friendly. I told Ellie and she suggested I should talk to the professor I had a crush on about it. I soon realised I was falling for him all over again. I knew he didn’t see I did. Let me tell you about him.

He was English with light brown hair and blue eyes. His height was 6’ 2” and 39 of age. It wasn’t just his appearance I felt attracted to. It was also his personality and his incredible voice. He taught marketing and I could have listened to him for hours. Everything about him was sexy, even his name, Tom Hiddleston. He showed me no interest but since he was my professor he couldn’t either.  
The new professor had no boundaries when it came to that. He taught accounting which was one of my least favourite subjects. His name was Lee Pace and he was 41. He was 6’ 5” with brown hair and green or blue eyes. I hadn’t paid much attention to his appearance. He was always smiling at me. If he thought I would fall for that, he was wrong. Not even that deep voice would work. In class when I wanted help, he always bent down behind me so I could feel his breath on my neck. It got to the point that he tried everything to get be alone with me but Ellie was always there. I started to hate going to his classes. If things wouldn’t change soon I would fail my education. I thought things would get better when I told Professor Hiddleston but nothing did.

Let’s get back a few months ago. Our marketing class had just ended. Ellie would wait outside the classroom. Rest of the students had left. Professor Hiddleston was cleaning the board. I keep looking at him. That man was sexy all over. He is wearing dark grey jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I was so concentrated on him that I almost forgot what I was doing there.  
“Excuse me, Sir” I said and it startled him a bit  
“Oh I didn’t know someone was still here” He replies and put the eraser on the board  
“Sorry about that” I smile “I need to talk to you about something”  
“Go ahead” He sits down at his desk  
“It’s about Professor Pace. I feel uncomfortable in his classes”  
“In what way?” The subject or?”  
“I don’t know how to say this” I look down and then at him again “He’s harassing me. Things like standing really close. Inappropriate suggestions”  
“That doesn’t sound like him. Are you sure?”  
“Of course. Why would I make it up?”  
“I didn’t say that. I’ve just known him quite a while and I don’t see him doing that”  
“People change. Could you at least tell him to stop?”  
“Alright, I will” He smiles and stands up  
“Good because I really want to pass this education”  
“But you have to wait until Monday because then I have more time”  
“OK, thank you, Sir” I say and leave the classroom  
Ellie asked me how it went when we get to the parking lot where our cars are parked. It was Thursday and it was our movie night. Monday didn’t come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Hiddleston is walking down the university hall. It was Monday morning but the hall was quiet. The students would arrive later. He hadn’t forgotten what Ms Peters had said. He couldn’t believe his colleague would harass anyone. Especially a student. It was also forbidden to have affairs with them. When he gets to the teacher’s lounge, Professor Pace is already there. He was always early.  
“Good morning Lee” Tom says when he enters the room  
“Morning” He replies and keeps looking at the newspaper he is reading

The room had a big round wooden table in the middle of the middle-sized room and around it, there are 6 chairs. On the table, there are a few newspapers in a pile in the middle of it. There are no windows in the room. There is a couch on the left corner from the door and beside it a table with a coffee maker on it. This was the only room where professors mingled on the breaks. It was only a small university so the only one who had an own office was the principle. Tom is looking at his phone and then puts it on the table. He looks at Lee. He didn’t know how to start this conversation. In a moment, Lee looks up and put the paper folded on the table.  
“How was the weekend?” Lee asks while doing so  
“OK, I guess. And yours?”  
“The same” He leans his back against the chair  
“So no dates?”  
“No just relaxing”  
“Weren’t you seeing someone?”  
“No”  
“Just a certain student”  
“What do you mean?” Lee looks at him puzzled  
“It’s just something I heard” Tom picks up his mobile from the table

“Tell me” Lee resting his forearms on the table  
“One of my students, Carla Peters told me you’re harassing her” Tom looks at him  
“And you believed her?”  
“Shouldn’t I?”  
“No. You know how these girls are. They do anything to move up the ladder”  
“Not this one. She really believes you do”  
“Well I haven’t” Lee leans back to the chair  
“Either way, she doesn’t like it”  
“Maybe she wishes she does. She always asks for my help. Even the easiest ones”  
“Maybe it’s easy for someone else. She said once she was bad at Math”  
“Since when has she confided in you?” Lee sniggers  
“Only about school things”  
“Yeah right. She’s only after one thing, to sleep with you”  
“I doubt it”  
“Hey come on. Like you haven’t thought about it. A pretty thing like her. Don’t tell me you’re totally dead below” He nods downwards the table  
“Not every pretty girl gets me excited. Not sure about you” Tom grins  
“Who’s talking about every girl? It’s about one only”  
“So you are harassing her?”  
“I didn’t say that”  
“OK then” Tom looks at the time on his mobile and stands up “I’m getting late. Talk to you later” He then leaves for class  
He would tell Carla how it had gone. She wouldn’t like the answer. He didn’t know who to believe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touching without permission.

I was dreading Monday. Our first subject was accounting and I knew Professor Pace would try something. Ellie promised she wouldn’t leave my side. When we arrive in the classroom he was already there. But this time he didn’t look happy. I guess Professor Hiddleston had told him about my complaints.

The class goes as always and there is a 15 minutes break. We get to the bathroom. No one is there. I had to fix my make-up so Ellie gets back to the classroom. While I look myself in the mirror, the door opens. It wasn’t a female.  
“You know you wouldn’t need that at all”  
I swallow hard. Professor Pace has entered the bathroom and is getting closer to me. I was 5’6” so I felt really small. I walk backwards and end against the wall. He takes a grip of my right arm and turns me around so I’m against the sink. He makes me lean with my hands on the edge while he presses himself against my back. He gets closer to my ear. I close my eyes because I wanted it to be over.  
“You couldn’t help telling someone about us, could you?” He breathes in my ear  
“There are no us. I don’t even like you” I try to get loose but he pushes me even closer to the sink  
“Now, now you’re only saying that because you think I’ll let you go. It’s just a matter of time before realise you feel the same”  
“No, never” I try again to get free but then he kisses my neck  
“Mm, you taste good. I wonder how you taste down here” He lifts my skirt and thrusts his two fingers inside me from the front  
I tell him to stop but he moves his fingers in and out of me. I didn’t know what his left hand was doing but he wasn’t touching me. He keeps looking closely at me. His breathing is getting heavier. Suddenly he uses his thumb to rub my clit. I try not to make a sound so I bite my lower lip. But then he stops and pulls out. He puts his fingers in his mouth.  
“Mm, tasty. Next time I make you come” He then moves away from me and leaves the bathroom

I only wanted to cry but I had to get back to class. I could still feel his fingers inside me. I could not look at him again. If he wanted to leave a mark on me, he had succeeded. I get back to class and I don’t say anything to Ellie. She knew something was wrong.  
“Something the matter?”  
I just sit down in my chair. I keep thinking about what happened, so the rest of the class is a blur. I couldn’t understand how Professor Pace could just go on as nothing had happened. I wish I could tell Professor Hiddleston about what his colleague had done but now I didn’t know if I should. I knew Ellie would get the truth out of me one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

The day is over when Professor Hiddleston is walking to the teacher’s lounge. He had tried to find Carla but he didn’t. When he gets to the lounge he sees a smiling colleague. He doesn’t see him at first but then stops smiling.  
“What are you smiling about?” Tom sits down on the table on the other side of the table  
“Nothing” Lee looks in his mobile  
“So how was your day?” Tom asks after a while  
“The usual” He looks up from his mobile for a second and then back at it again  
He usually was talkative but now he was only into his mobile. Tom keeps looking at him.  
“What are you looking at?”  
“Nothing” He doesn’t look up

Tom tries to look by lifting himself from his chair but he doesn’t see. He then takes the mobile from him to look in it. But is appalled what he sees on the screen.  
“What a hell is this?” Tom asks upset  
“That’s private. Give it back” Lee replies the same way  
“So now you take photos of Carla Peters. She said the truth, you are harassing her”  
“That’s none of your business. Now give it back” He tries to take his mobile from his hand  
“So you can keep stalking her. Besides, this is against, well everything” Tom doesn’t let him  
“Tell her that”  
“Excuse me?” Tom couldn’t believe what he hears  
“She told me to follow her”  
“Yeah right. Why would she tell me she’s being harassed then?”  
“I don’t know about her perverted fantasies. Maybe she wanted your attention too” Lee smiles  
“I have seen no signs of that”  
“Of course you haven’t. You have your rules and even if you wanted to, you still wouldn’t break it”  
“It’s not my rules, it’s the universities”  
“Whatever. Now give my mobile, please” Lee reaches out his right arm  
“Not before I deleted these”  
“Well, I don’t care. You’re just jealous because she chose me and not you”

Tom is deleting the photos which most of them were taken from afar. But then he stops. There’s also a video and it wasn’t just anything. It was an intimate one. It had no sound but it was obvious what it was.  
“What’s wrong with you? It’s you and Carla. What is really going on? Is this some kind of game?” Tom looks up from the phone and looks upset at him  
“I told you, she wanted me to”  
Tom didn’t know what to believe. He deletes the video too.  
“Were you gonna blackmail her too?” Tom looks back at him  
“No, it was personal use only”  
“You’re sick, you know that?”  
“Don’t be such a prude. You would do the same if you met a beauty like her. Student or not”  
“Just speak for yourself. I’m out of here” Tom gives the phone back to him  
What he didn’t know was that Lee had already saved the photos and the video in a cloud on the internet. It was for personal use only which probably was the only truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close.

I had a dream I was alone in school and both of my professors were there. They kept teaching me how to sexually please them. The evening before I took a shower several times because I wanted the awful feeling out of me. Ellie had called but I didn’t say what had happened. I wanted to forget it. When I got to school I saw Professor Pace arriving. I just couldn’t look at him. Luckily we wouldn’t have his class until Friday. Ellie still asked about the day before but I told her to stop it. I decided to tell Professor Hiddleston about what had happened.

At lunch, I went to the classroom I knew he was at. I stand by the doorpost looking at him. He sits by his desk reading some papers. He’s wearing black jeans and a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. While I stood there, I wished he would have been in the bathroom instead. I would let him do anything he wanted. I knock on the door and look my way. He stands up and gets to me.  
“Hi, Ms Peters, come in. I wanted to talk to you”  
“Just call me Carla” I say with a smile and get inside  
“OK, Carla. Sit down”  
I sit down by the first row.  
“So how did the talk with Professor Pace go? Will he leave me alone?”  
“About that. I know what’s going on. I just want to hear your side of the story” He sits on the edge of the desk

I really was confused.  
“And that is?”  
“Do you two have an affair?” He looks straight at me  
“What? Did he say that?”  
“Are you?”  
“No, I swear. How dare you think that, sir?” I’m really disappointed with him  
“That’s what he said. He had proof too”  
“There isn’t. He’s lying. Yesterday, he sexually harassed me. Thrusting his fingers inside me. I couldn’t do anything about it” I say upset  
He looks at me, not surprised at all.  
“He told me you wanted it”  
Now I was really getting mad.  
“And you believe it? Sorry sir but this has gone too far I’m gonna tell the principle about this” I’m angry and stand up but he gets in front of me  
“I can’t let you do that”  
“Yes I can” I’m about to walk past him

He takes both of my arms and looks down at me. His blue eyes penetrated into my deepest soul. He had never been this close. I dreamt about this moment. But we were disagreeing and I hated him right now.  
“I don’t want neither of you to get into trouble. Why don’t we try to solve this between us first? After school?”  
I didn’t want to be alone with either of them. But I wanted this nightmare to be over so I agree. He lets go and we separate. I wanted Ellie to be there so I would ask her. I hoped my bad dream wouldn’t come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting.

I told Ellie would meet my professors and she agreed to come with me. But after school, her mother called so she had to go home. I thought about cancelling the whole thing but then I had to suffer longer from this problem. I just hoped nothing would happen. We would meet in the classroom where Professor Hiddleston taught. When I arrive in the hall, I see Professor Pace waiting outside the classroom. He didn’t see me. I stop and think if I should wait for Professor Hiddleston a little further away but then decide not to. I would not let Professor Pace control me. He smiles when he sees me. I don’t look at him. He gets closer to me. I have left my bag in my car. I lean my back against the wall and look down on my shoes.  
“How does it feel?”  
“Don’t talk to me” I look away  
“Did you wish it was something else?”

If Professor Hiddleston wouldn’t get here soon, I would leave. I step a few steps away but Professor Pace follows me. I could feel his presents. He keeps looking at me. Just when he’s about to touch my hair, Professor Hiddleston gets there. I go and meet him. I smile at him.  
“Sorry I’m late” He takes a key from his jeans pocket and we get to the door to the classroom  
He opens it and let me in first. This classroom was smaller and it had chairs with desks in front. Professor Hiddleston sits behind the teacher’s desk.  
“Please sit down”  
“I rather stand. I don’t want him to get any ideas” I nod at Professor Pace’s way who stands a little further from me  
“I have no idea what’s she means by that” He says to him  
“Can we just move on? I have to go home”  
“So let me get this straight. Carla, you say he sexually assaulted you and he said he didn’t. So what is the truth here?”  
“It’s true. He’s the one lying. I don’t even like him” I glimpse his way  
“She’s just saying that because she doesn’t like my classes”  
“No, I just don’t like you” I look upset at Professor Pace but he just smiles at me “I would tell the principal about this”  
“You would like that, don’t you? So we can be together”  
“No, I wouldn’t. I would get a restraining order against you”  
“Why wait that long? If you really resented me, you would have done it already”  
“Oh shut up” I say angry at him and then look at Professor Hiddleston who’s been looking at us  
“So that this won’t go any further, I suggest you two don’t interact with each other unless it’s education-related”  
“No problem. As long as he stays away from me. Is that all?”  
“Lee?” Professor Hiddleston looks at him  
“Um, alright I guess” Is his reply and then he looks at me  
I just roll my eyes and leave the classroom. I felt Professor Pace’s stare from the doorway. I really hoped this talk had helped. I would call Ellie from the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession

Professor Pace gets back inside the classroom where Professor Hiddleston is sitting by his desk. He’s looking in his mobile.  
“I actually enjoyed that. She’s really something” Lee gets front of the desk  
Tom looks up from his mobile to look up at him.  
“You will stay away, won’t you?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I don’t know about her though. I have a feeling this will be one of those love and hate things”  
“You never quit, do you?”  
“And you never start. When was the last you had something going on? Or is work more important?”  
“What makes you think I don’t?”  
“You do? So who is it? Someone, I know?” He’s surprised and then smiles  
“It’s private” Tom looks back in his mobile  
“Is she on your phone?”  
“Nope”  
“Why so secretive about it? Is she a student?”

He doesn’t reply and keeps on looking in his mobile. Lee gets to him and tries to peak but Tom close it and put it inside his back pocket of his jeans  
“As I said, it’s private”  
“Since when? I think it’s something forbidden. You’re trying to protect someone’s honour”  
“I have to go” Tom is about to stand up but Lee gets in front of him so he can’t  
“So it is a student”  
Tom looks away and doesn’t reply. He leans his elbows on the desk while covering half of his face inside his hands. They’ve had known each other for a long time. Even before Lee got the job at the university. It was Tom who got him the job in the first place so he owed him a lot.  
“OK, I tell you. Go and close the door first” He says and Lee does so. Then he gets back.  
“Let’s hear it then”  
Tom takes a deep breath and looks up at him.  
“Before that. Promise not to tell anyone and especially not her”  
“I promise”  
“OK, here it goes” He swallows “It’s Carla Peters”  
“Sorry, say it again” Lee didn’t believe what he heard  
“Carla Peters” He repeats

“The one you said I should stay away from?”  
“Yes, which still stands by the way”  
“You want her to yourself so you forbid me to act” Lee is getting upset  
“No, that was her wish. My wish is for you to stay away period. If you don’t, I’ll make sure you’ll get fired” Tom looks seriously at him  
“What makes you think she feels the same about you? Maybe she doesn’t like you either”  
“At least I’m not harassing her. I would never force her and I have respect for her. Unlike you. You only want sex”  
“What do you want then? You obey rules. You get nowhere by waiting. At least I do something about it”  
“And she hates you for it. When I tell her what I feel, she won’t run away”  
“When will that happen? Wait until she graduates? That’s gonna take a while. She would have fallen for me by then” Lee is amused  
“Don’t make this a competition because then you will lose everything”  
“Let’s faith do the job. Then we’ll see” Lee says and leave the classroom  
It was getting late. Maybe it was wrong to confess to him after all. But all of it was true. It was difficult to keep his feelings towards Carla to himself but he wasn’t ready to break the rules. Not yet anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today (June 2) is my birthday, you get **two** chapters. Enjoy.

Next morning I feel different. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was confident I would be left alone. Ellie was happy too. She worried the same way I did. She was my rock and I was hers. Today in school we would have marketing with Professor Hiddleston. I always liked that. Not only because I was interested in it but also the way he made me feel. It was so easy to talk to him. He always listened and he was always nice to me. I wanted to tell him my feelings but I didn’t want to spoil our student/professor relationship. Maybe when I graduated in 2 years. If I still felt the same.  
I get to school and meet Ellie. We get to the classroom but when we do Professor Pace is there. What was he doing here? I thought my luck had changed. At least no one else is around yet. I look upset at him.

“I told you to leave me alone”  
“This is not what you think. I only wanted to apologise so I’m sorry. Truce?” He offers his right hand but I just walk past him  
Ellie follows me. We get to our seat in the second row. Professor Pace stands in front of me.  
“I’m sorry I touched you. I shouldn't have”  
I had told Ellie about it so she wasn’t surprised. We take our pencils and notebooks from our bags. I didn’t pay attention to him. I don’t see him moving behind me and bending down.  
“Lee” Professor Hiddleston says to him when he enters the classroom and he gets away from me  
He leaves and Professor Hiddleston gets to me.

“I’m sorry about that. I did tell him to leave you alone” He says and smiles  
“He’s really asking for it. He claimed he wanted to apologise”  
“Ellie, could you leave us alone for a moment? I need to talk to Carla alone” He says to her and she stands up to leave  
“If he’s still bothering you, please tell me”  
“OK. Was that all?”  
He gets to his desk and sits down behind it. He doesn’t look my way. In a moment he does.  
“Carla, could you come over here?”  
Without question, I get there. He keeps looking at me.  
“Sir?”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you at first. Actually, I wasn’t sure”  
“It’s OK” I smile a little  
“If I could make it up to you somehow”  
“Give me a good grade at the next exam perhaps” I joke  
“Yes” He sniggers “That’s not what I meant. I mean I could buy you dinner or just something to drink”  
“Like a date?”  
“No, that’s forbidden. It more of a peace offering”  
“But I’m not mad at you” I smile a little  
“Right”

What was he trying to say? I knew it was a date he meant but he couldn’t say it. We always got along and I felt confident around him. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I didn’t want a rejection.  
“Maybe a drink is fine”  
“Alright. I tell you after class where to meet” He smiles and then stands up “I’ll be right back”  
The class would start soon so I go back to my seat. Ellie gets back and I tell her what would happen.  
“Be careful though. You get one drink and you might start talking” Ellie smiles  
“I will” I reply and smile back  
The other students arrived and so had Professor Hiddleston. The class could begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story continues in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer chapter.

After class, Professor Hiddleston says we would meet outside the teacher’s lounge. I told Ellie I would call her to tell her how it had gone. When I get there, he hasn’t arrived yet. I look in my mobile while I wait. I stand my back towards the room when I feel two arms around me. I almost lose my balance from the force. A kiss is placed on my neck. It was only one person who would do this. I try to get away from him but his grip is too tight.  
“Please Professor Pace let me go”  
“Just call me Lee” He says into my left ear  
“No, I won’t” I try to get free  
“I knew you wouldn’t stay away”  
“I’m not here for you” I step on his foot with mine and he finally let's go  
“You are spicy” He smiles  
I look upset at him.  
“I’m waiting for Professor Hiddleston so please go away”  
“Why are you waiting for him?” He looks at me puzzled  
“That’s no concern of yours”  
“What makes him so different?”  
“He doesn’t harass me”  
“He’s no better. You’ll find out soon enough” He says and leaves  
I didn’t know what he meant so I didn’t think about it anymore.

In a moment, I see Professor Hiddleston approaching. I wouldn’t tell him what had happened.  
“Have you waited long?” He asks when he gets to me  
“No” I say and smile “So where are we going?”  
“Let me get my jacket first” He gets inside the lounge  
I wait for him outside in the hall. He gets back with a dark blue jacket in his hand. It was still warm outside.  
“I know this little bar a couple of blocks from here. It’s in a walking distance”  
“Sounds good” I smile and we get outside the building  
The school day was over so a lot of people had already left. After 10 minutes we get to the bar. He opens the door for me. He was always so polite and well-mattered. It was no wonder I felt attracted to him. The bar was a quiet and cosy place. There were only a few costumers. We sit by the bar and he asks me what I want to drink. I wasn’t much of an alcohol drinker so I order a coke with rum. In a moment we get our drinks. I take a sip from mine. We don’t say anything a while. I’ve never been in this situation before.  
“Do you often take students out for a drink?” I ask and he looks at me  
“No, this was a different matter. This is my way of being responsible for what happened to you”  
“You really didn’t have to” I smile and take another sip from my drink  
“It’s OK. Let’s move that table over there in the corner” He gets down from the barstool and we get there

It was a round table with two chairs on each side. We sit down with our drinks. Even if the light were quite dark, his eyes were shining. He keeps looking at me. It was really pleasurable and I could feel tingling in my stomach. I wish I knew what he is thinking. I wanted to confess right there what I felt.  
“So what made you want to study business?” He asks after a while  
“I don’t really know. Maybe in the future me and Ellie will start a business”  
“What kind?”  
“I don’t know. I quite like marketing so maybe something in that. I still have two years to think about it”  
“If you want advice about it, just ask” He smiles  
“Thank you, I will” I smile back and then I drink some more

We look at each other. But there was something different. I could feel he wasn’t looking at me as his student but as a woman.  
“What else do you do besides studying?” He asks after a while  
“That’s a dating question and you said this is not a date”  
“What is a date anyway? And what really is a dating question?”  
“It depends on who you ask. I think asking a personal question is a date”  
“Was it a personal question? It’s not that I asked about your morning routines” He smiles  
“Well, I guess. OK, I spend my time with Ellie. We go to the movies a lot”  
“You two spend a lot of time together?” He takes a sip from his drink  
“She’s like a sister to me. I’m an only child so”  
“It’s nice to have a friend like that”  
“She’s also very good at Math so she helps me in school”  
“That’s good” He smiles and then looks at my almost empty glass “Do you want another drink?”  
“No thank you. Besides, you said one drink” I smile  
“Well, I can buy you another one if you like”  
“No, but thank you”

I drink the rest and put it back on the table. He drinks his and does the same  
“If you still have time, we could take a walk”  
“Are you sure this is not a date?”  
He looks at me before answering.  
“OK, then this is a date but you can’t tell anyone. Not even your friend”  
“Alright”  
“Good. Now let’s go” He says and we stand up to leave  
We get outside. It was already dark. The street was quiet like it usually was. We weren’t going back to the uni. There is a small park nearby. I just follow him. After a moment he stops and sits down on a bench. I sit beside him. He looks up to the sky. I do the same.  
“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, it is” I say and then look at him

I didn’t know where he was going with this. He admitted this was a date but yet he didn’t want me to tell anyone.  
“Tom. I can call you that, right?”  
“Of course. We’re not in school” He smiles at me  
“I need to tell you about Professor Pace”  
“OK” He turns a little on the bench  
“Before you came to our meeting place, he put his hands on me again”  
“Not again” He rolls his eyes  
“Yes again. You have to do something about him. He just doesn’t listen”  
“He won’t listen to me either. I guess I have to get him fired because this won’t do”  
“Or there is another way” I sit a little closer to him  
“What is that?”

I’m about to do something I know I shouldn’t have. I look deep into his eyes and put my hand on his right knee. He did not push me away.  
“We should tell him we’re together and maybe that will put him off me”  
We don’t stop looking at each other. We’re about to kiss when he pulls away.  
“No, we can’t. Not as long as you’re my student. Besides, it won’t work. Things will get worse in so many ways” He moves a little further away  
I knew he was right but I couldn’t stop feeling this way.  
“What did Professor Pace mean by you’re no better than him?”  
“I don’t know. We should get back” He stands up  
He was hiding something. It was time to tell him how I feel. I stand up and get in front of him.  
“Tom, I really like you” I lay my hands on his chest but he looks away “When he touched me, I wish it was you. I don’t only like you as my professor. I also like you as a person. I want to be with you and I don’t care I’m your student”  
“Stop talking like that. I can’t break the rules” He pushes me away  
“I know you feel something for me. Why would you else talk to me into this?”  
“That wasn’t the reason. We should really leave” He says and walks past me  
I would just let it be. It was getting late and it was a school night. When we get back to Uni, only our cars were left. I say good night but he doesn’t say anything. Maybe things weren’t the same again.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom is walking down the same corridor as usual. He had a bad night. There had been so many thoughts in his head so he couldn’t sleep. He wanted to admit his feelings towards Carla but he couldn’t get caught. The other thing was his colleague disobeying wishes. Everything this morning was bugging him. He gets to the teacher’s lounge and sees Lee there. He looks up from his morning paper.

“What’s wrong with you?”  
“Oh, shut up” Tom says upset and sits down on the other side of the table  
He was rarely upset but now he couldn’t shake it off. His hair was out of place and he hadn’t shaved.  
“Who hurt you?”  
“Thanks for that, yerk. Now she knows I like her” He looks upset at him  
“Carla? It wasn’t me. What happened?”  
Tom doesn’t reply. He takes his mobile from his pack pocket and looks in it a while. Then he looks at Lee.  
“What did you do to her? She said you told her I’m not better than you. Now she thinks I’m like you but now she wishes I actually was”  
“She said that? It only means she’s warming up to me” Lee smiles  
“No, she doesn’t. She told me you touched her again yesterday”  
“I was only warming her up. You should thank me. So she was all over you. I told you she’s only after sex”  
There was no point of fighting over this so Tom calms down.  
“Do you really want to get fired?”  
“No, of course not”  
“Then stop harassing her”  
“I tried your approach but that’s not me. Especially when it comes to her. I just lose control. Don’t you?”  
“That’s not the way to get her. Any girl for that matter”

Lee looks at him a while.  
“I just don’t know how you can handle that so calmly. Don’t you ever feel like grabbing her and letting her know how much you want to feel her touch?”  
“Yesterday I could have. We almost kissed”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“My pride and now she probably thinks I’m angry at her” Tom looks away for a second  
“I don’t think so. Apologise if necessary”  
“Why are you giving advice? Didn’t you want her too?” Tom looks at him doubting  
“I’ve thought about this and I think you should have her. Maybe she’ll change her mind about me”  
“Maybe if you weren’t seducing her all the time”  
“Looks who’s talking. I’ve seen you look at her. It might not be obvious flirting but still”  
“OK maybe then” Tom smiles and looks at the time “The class starts soon”  
“See you later then”  
When the class would be over, Tom would try to find Carla and apologise once again.


	11. Chapter 11

I called Ellie when I got home and told her what had happened in the park with Professor Hiddleston. But I left out the dating part. She told me to be careful and I would. I never thought my feelings would be answered. He hadn’t exactly admitted it though. I understood he didn’t want to break the rules.  
We stand outside our classroom. We would move to another one in a moment. There are other students in the corridor but they left to their classrooms. We’re talking about what to do after school when Professor Hiddleston gets there.

“Hi” I say and smile  
“I’ll wait for you in the classroom” Ellie says and leaves  
“You’re not mad at me after yesterday” He asks when she’s gone  
“No, why would I? I would never be”  
I so wanted to touch him but anyone could get there.  
“I thought about the situation and I shouldn’t have reacted that way” He says while looking at me  
“It’s OK. I shouldn’t have been that pushy. The whole situation is inappropriate and it was wrong to say those things”  
“It’s OK. I’m glad you did. I wasn’t sure it was mutual and now when it is, I don’t know what I’ll do”  
“Maybe you should take a leaf out of Professor Pace’s book. Which reminds me, where is he?” I say and look around  
“He won’t bother you again. Do you like that kind of stuff?” He boldly asks  
“No” I’m a bit offended  
“Well you said I should take a leaf out of his book”  
“And you said you don’t know what you’ll do, so I thought, you know”  
“OK, never mind. You don’t need to worry about him anymore”  
“I hope so” I smile a little

He looks at me a while.  
“Don’t get the wrong idea but why don’t you like Professor Pace? He’s usually not that shameless”  
“Maybe because of that. I don’t like that straight to the point approach”  
“So if he wasn’t, you would see him differently?”  
“Are you his referee or something?”   
“No, it was just a matter of interest. Sometimes you think you don’t like a person but when you get to know them, you’ll change your mind”  
“He might be your colleague and friend but no way I want to get to know him. He’s only my professor and nothing more”  
“You said you want to be with me and that means you have to respect my friendships. I would do the same too”  
“So you do want to break the rules after all?” I smile  
“We can’t talk about it here. Let’s meet here at 4 pm and then we’ll see. Sorry but I have to go”  
“Alright. Bye” I say and we go our separate ways

I get to the classroom where Ellie is waiting and I tell her about the meeting. The class hadn’t started yet.  
“So actually he wants to be with you too” She whispers to me because there are other students in the classroom  
“It seems so. I can’t believe it” I smile widely  
“I’m glad” Ellie smiles back  
I was as giddy as I was when I had my first crush in elementary school. The professor we had arrived and the class could begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom is sitting alone in the teacher’s lounge. His next class would be in an hour so he had plenty of time. He reads the news on his mobile but he doesn’t know what it means. He was thinking about his situation with Carla. He would never have thought about dating his student. He didn’t like bending the rules but now he had to. This wasn’t just an infatuation anymore. The first year Carla was there it was just a crush. He got over it a while but then when she said she was being harassed by his colleague, his feeling towards her got deeper. In a way, he was a bit jealous someone else was interested in her. Sometimes he wished he was like Lee. He could get any girl he wanted but himself was too much of a gentleman. He didn’t want a temporary relationship. Maybe he had found someone he could have a future with. He’s so in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed someone had entered the room.

“What are you reading?” Lee asks after he has sat down on the other side of the round table  
“Oh, nothing. Just looking” He puts his mobile in the same pocket  
“So did you meet Carla?”  
“Yes, I did. We’ll meet at 4 pm”  
“Lucky you. I wish she could feel the same about me”  
“Didn’t you get what you wanted? You got further than I did” Tom wonders  
“You would too if you had the guts to do anything about it”  
“That’s what makes us different. I have patience. If we ever end in bed together, it’s gonna be crazy” Tom is trying to provoke him  
“Then you can give her to me when you’re done” He grins at him  
“What makes you think she has any strength left?”  
“I doubt you’re that good”  
“And you are?”  
“Let her be the judge”  
“She doesn’t even like you” Tom smirks   
“Why are we even arguing about this? I already said you can have her”

“You started it”  
“Maybe I did. Or not” Lee looks away for a second  
“OK, it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna tell her I want to be with her too”  
“Wouldn’t I want to be a fly on that wall” Lee is amused  
“Why don’t you?” Tom says out of the blue  
“Say what?” He is puzzled  
“I already said she should get to know you before judging”  
“You did?” He’s surprised  
“Yes but don’t get any ideas”  
“OK, I won’t” Lee smiles  
Maybe it would be a mistake or maybe it would turn into something else. What dilemma that would cause.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends
> 
> -Wannabe by Spice Girls

I couldn’t wait for the day to be over. I didn’t know what to expect. I say goodbye to Ellie and get to the meeting place. Tom hadn’t arrived yet so I wait. I look at the time on my mobile. It was over 4 pm. Worrying someone would come and wonder what I was doing there, I finally see him coming down the corridor. But he wasn’t alone. Anger is growing inside me.  
“What a hell is he doing here” I point at Professor Pace  
“Hi to you too” He smiles but I just look angrily at him  
“Let’s talk inside the classroom” Tom says and opens the door with a key so we can get in

Professor Pace keeps looking at me and stands quite close. How dared he in front of someone else? I wanted this to be a private conversation. I keep my arms crossed across my chest and wait for Tom to reply to my question. He sits down at the teacher’s desk.  
“As I said, if we’re gonna be together then you have to get along with my friends. He will apologise. Won’t you, Lee?” He says and then looks up at him  
“Yeah, of course” He looks at Tom  
“Him apologising? You’re joking, right? He will continue as soon as you turn your back” I only look at Tom  
“I know you don’t trust me but I know now that’s not the way to go” Professor Pace looks down at me   
“Changed your mind overnight? If that would only be true” I look his way and then at Tom again who only keeps listening  
“You’ll be surprised. I don’t know the real reason why you dislike me so much. I don’t want to hurt you”  
“I didn’t come here to talk to you” I grimace at him but he doesn’t do anything

I look at Tom and see him smiling.  
“What are you smiling about?”  
“I think it’s funny how two people can be so unaware about what’s really happening”  
“Care to tell?”  
“You two. I can feel the sexual tension from here”  
“There is none of that. I really don’t like him” I say upset and then look at Professor Pace but he just smiles at me  
I look back at Tom.  
“Oh come on. Why do you think I told him to come here? Not only hear that I’m breaking a rule but also to see how you would react”

I didn’t understand what was going on. Did he mean it was OK I was being harassed? Were they in this together? I should have guessed something was up. Why did Tom talk about Professor Pace so positively in the first place? I never had two men being interested in me at the same time. I felt used but at the same time excited. I wasn’t a prude when it came to sex but this was something new. Suddenly I felt a rush in my body. I look at both of them. The feeling I had when Professor Pace had his fingers inside me was coming back to me. Maybe that was his intention, to make me fall for him. I wasn’t that easily fooled but this time it worked. Tom has got up from his chair and gets closer to me.  
“You mean you want to share me?” I look up at him  
“You said it, not me. But that’s probably what I’m saying. I don’t mean at the same time though. We take turns and you call the shots. You can choose which one you want to be with that day” He caresses my hair and then bends down to kiss me

I didn’t know what Professor Pace is doing but my heart is beating faster knowing he is there. It was a feeling I hadn’t felt before. I hadn’t expected this turn of events at all. I thought it would only be me and Tom. I put my hand on his chest pushing him gently away and our lips part. We look into each other's eyes and then I look at Professor Pace. He looks at us and then I get to him. He smiles down at me and moves my hair away from my face.  
“I guess you can call me Lee now”  
“Did you know about this?” I ask laying my hands on his chest  
“No, but I’m not surprised. When someone like you comes along, he’s up to anything. I hope you are”  
“I don’t know but I guess you can teach me” I say and our lips meet  
Tom is looking in his mobile when I get to him after the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts the mobile on the desk.  
“You know you can’t tell anyone about our arrangement. Not even your friend Ellie. We have to be really careful”  
“I understand. I don’t want either of you to get fired” I look at them both and unwrap my arms  
Lee gets to where we are. I give them both a kiss and a smile on my face I leave. Not in a million years did I think I would be seeing two men at the same time and we were all in this together. I would enjoy this moment as long as I could because this would probably never happen again. The hardest part would be all the secrecy I had to keep from my best friend Ellie.


	14. Chapter 14

After Carla has left, Tom sits back by the desk and is looking in his mobile. Lee stands closer and looks at him.  
“I never thought you would even suggest such a thing”  
“I wasn’t going to but then the way you two were going I thought why not” Tom looks up at him and puts the mobile on the desk  
“I’m actually surprised she went for it. Especially the way she kept avoiding me”  
“That only proves she did feel something. And mentioning friendships did help too”  
“It works every time. I should have used that this time” Lee smiles  
“I thought of taking a leaf out of your book of seduction” Tom grins  
“How did you know she would fall for it?”  
“She wants to be with me so any reason would have helped”  
“You’re not the boy scout I thought you were. What do you really want?” Lee looks doubtful at him  
“I could ask you the same. Do you just want her pussy or are you really interested in her as a person?”  
“I asked you first”

“OK, well at first I thought she really has a great personality but then she talked about how you fingered her I wanted to feel that hot pussy of hers myself”  
“Believe me, you’ll love it. Not just that but you should also taste her. It’s even better when she refuses. Only the thought makes my cock react” Lee says and closes his eyes for a second  
“I don’t want to force her. You shouldn't even mention it” Tom looks at him a little upset  
“OK, I’m sorry. You can’t let her take complete control. Young girls need boundaries or they never learn”  
“Of course. We need to have rules so it won’t get too far. Besides, this shouldn’t come out or we’ll both get fired”  
“I can’t believe we’re actually gonna fuck one of our students and she’s doing it willingly. She really deserves to pass my course” Lee smirks  
“Remember she’s not doing this for that so don’t go around giving her A’s on exams” Tom smiles  
“Of course she still has to study and work for it. The same when she’s working on me”  
Tom doesn’t say anything to that.

“So should we set up the rule between us or should we do them tomorrow when we all meet?” Tom asks after a while  
“You know I don’t always obey rules. I don’t want to ask permission to do certain things. I can’t just stop wanting something”  
“I know you can’t and I can’t either but she’s still the one who calls the shots. If she says she wants, let’s say, be with me. Then you can’t interfere. Also the other way around. No matter how much you want her”  
“Sure. I know she doesn’t like the direct approach. I know it now”  
“Good. Secondly, if she only wants to talk, respect her wishes. You can’t force her to do anything”  
“I know. Unless she likes it. A girl like that could like anything”

Tom looks at him doubting. Sometimes he could be so selfish when it came to sex. That’s what made them different. Neither of them had ever been with anyone who was 18-20 years younger than them. They didn’t know Carla enough to know what she liked. She was a young girl so they had to be careful not to hurt her.  
“Don’t assume, ask her what she likes”  
“No need to teach me. I’m more experienced than you are” Lee is a bit upset  
“I’m sorry but sometimes you think with your cock”  
“Like you’re not. That’s the reason you decide we should share. I wanted her for myself but now I have to share her with you” Lee looking despitefully at him  
“OK, I can always cancel the whole thing. But then she will be so disappointed. She’s not gonna experience the best sex ever. We made a promise to her and I’m not the one giving in” It was Tom’s turn to get upset  
“Alright then. I don’t want to spoil this opportunity” Lee calms down  
“Good. Let’s discuss this with her tomorrow. I have to go” Tom says and stands up  
The university was closing so they leave. The next day would be Friday. It would be different for all three of them. Their affair would begin and things would never be the same again.


	15. Chapter 15

I’m driving home. I lived alone in a flat in a high-rise building. Thinking about what would happen, I felt happy. I didn’t even think I would agree to be shared by two men. Especially by someone who harassed me. There was just something about Professor Pace that I couldn’t resist. He also was a great kisser. I get to the parking lot. I take my bag and get out of the car. I’m about to lock the door when suddenly someone pushes me from behind against my car. I drop my bag on the ground. Two hands are moving under my skirt and a bite on my earlobe. Thinking I was going to be raped, a familiar voice grunt in my ear.

“Oh, Lee” I moan and close my eyes  
“I couldn’t wait” He moves his right hand inside my panties  
Luckily it was dark outside so no one could see. He thrusts his two fingers inside me and moves them slowly. He moves his left-hand fingers to my clit and stimulates it slowly. It felt so good so I moan a little louder. We were in a public place but neither of us cared. Last time he said he would make me come and now I was close. Then I remember Tom.  
“Please, stop. How about Tom?” I try to take his hands away  
“He can wait for his turn” He continues and keeps going  
He increases the speed of his thrusting while rubbing my clit. I lift my hands on the roof of the car. I call out his name when he’s finger-fucking me until I come. I could hardly stand up but he holds me tightly so I won’t fall. He withdraws and kisses my neck. He moves away from me and I turn around to face him. I look up at him and smile.

“What happened with careful?”  
“Tom said it, not me. He always does things carefully. He probably fucks the same way” He smiles but I don’t smile back  
“You never ask permission, do you? You take anything you want and don’t think about the consequences” I look seriously at him  
“And I just finger-fucked you in public so who is not thinking about the consequences”  
“There is no one here and it’s dark”  
“How would you know? Anyone could see. Like that man over there with his dog. He saw something was going on” He says and looks over my shoulder  
I look behind me and see a man with a dog walking away from the parking lot. I swallow hard. It was one of my neighbours who I knew quite well. I look back at Lee.  
“You did this on purpose. You wanted to embarrass me in public” I look upset at him  
“No, I didn’t. It was a coincidence”  
“Yeah right. I should go” I say and pick up my bag from the ground  
“Carla, wait” He follows me “I’m sorry”

He gets in front of me and I stop.  
“You won’t tell Tom about this?”  
“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t. You get 5 minutes”  
“He will cancel all of this. He’s really strict when it comes to rules and we didn’t make any”  
I look up at him. I didn’t know if I should believe him or not. It was getting late and I was tired.  
“Alright, I won’t. I have to go. Good night” I say and I’m about to go  
“What, no kiss?”

I get to him and stand on my toes. I kiss him but he kisses me deeper. He wraps his arms around my waist. I try to push him away. He takes a grip of my right wrist and lays my hand on his groin. He stops kissing and sighs. He looks in my eyes.  
“Wouldn’t you want to return the favour? How about here? I need your tongue on my cock”  
“You need to wait until it’s your turn” I try to take my hand away but he takes a firmer grip  
“It’s still my turn. I know you want it right now” He’s aroused  
I look down at his growing bulge and I was tempted. I look up at him again.  
“I’m sorry, Lee but I call the shots. You just have to hold on”  
He sighs of disappointment and lets me go. I take a look at him once and then I leave.  
“I bet you’re gonna want it tomorrow” He yells after me  
I get inside my building, hoping no one heard it. Lee was too needy and he should be learned a lesson. He thought I was just a young girl who didn’t know anything. I didn’t know what they had planned but I would make sure I wouldn’t be controlled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad boys get what they deserve in the end.

It’s Friday and it was the last day of the week. It was also a day when I and Ellie would go out shopping but I had other plans. I told her I would meet Tom. In a way it was true. After the last class, I got to the classroom where we met before. This time it was different. I was a bit nervous even if I knew what would happen. This was a new experience for me after all. When I got to the classroom, Lee and Tom were already waiting. I kissed them both. We made the rules and decided how we would begin. It had been true I would call the shots so I said I wanted to meet Tom on Saturday. I had been waiting for it for so long. I was surprised Lee didn't have anything against that. I didn’t question the reason. Maybe because I would meet him on Sunday. I gave them my number and kissed them goodbye. I needed all the strength I could so I drove straight home. 

It was already dark outside when I got to the parking lot of my building. I lock the car doors with my bag in my left hand and I’m walking towards my building. It was quite a quiet place and not many people were outside. There weren’t many lights on the parking lot. Suddenly I hear steps behind me. I start to walk faster but the steps get closer. Then someone wraps their arms around my waist from behind which makes me gasp.  
“Wouldn’t it be time for my cock?”  
I knew it was Lee. His accent and deep voice gave him away. I wasn’t surprised he would get here but I didn’t like it at all. Anyone could see us. He really wasn’t discreet. It was just a matter of time before someone would found out. I turn around and look upset at him.  
“Why do you keep doing this? Do you want to get caught?”  
“I can’t stay away. Why don’t you just forget about Tom? He won’t satisfy you the way I will” He tries to kiss me but I back off  
“No, I don’t want to”  
“You know, he only wants what I want. He’s like a little brother who looks up to me”  
“You really think highly of yourself?” I grin at him  
“No, it’s true. Just because I said I fingered you, he wanted to do the same”  
“You make that up”  
“No, I’m not. He said he wanted to feel your pussy himself. With those words. I bet when he hears we fucked, he won’t wait for it”  
“What makes you think we are?”

He looks down at me and moves my hair away from my face.  
“Because that’s what we’re gonna do next. Right after you used that hot mouth around my swollen cock. So be a good girl and get down on your knees to give daddy what he deserves” He says aroused and is about to open the zipper of his pants  
I look around to see that no one isn’t seeing this. This was too public.  
“OK, Lee. I got your point. There is only one problem”  
“What’s that?” His breathing is getting deeper  
“I’m the one calling the shots. Don’t think you can control me. You already tried to” I step away from him  
“I see what you’re doing. You tease me until I can’t take it anymore. Since day one. You pretended to dislike me but in fact, you were testing me. I should have seen that. Now you want to continue with the same game. I got news for you, it just got me more frustrating. I wish I could fuck you right now, hearing you scream my name. Come here, slut” He says irritated and tries to take a grip of my left arm  
“No, no, I really didn’t like you. And don’t call me that. You need to calm down or I will leave” I say calmly

He takes a deep breath and does so in a moment.  
“I apologise. I try to obey your orders”  
“You should be punished for a lot of things. You haven’t really been good. Touching something that doesn’t belong to you. That’s not very nicely done by a professor, is it?”  
“So what is the punishment then?” He smiles  
I look down at his groin. He was hard I could tell. I lick my lips and then look up at him.  
“Let’s found out in my flat” I say and start walking to the front door of my building where he follows me  
I lived on the 5th floor. I live in a 2-roomed flat with a kitchenette. I leave my bag in the hall. I get something to drink and ask him if he wanted some. We drink some water. I didn’t expect any company at this hour. We’re in the living room without sitting down. We keep looking at each other. I couldn’t believe how tall he was. I also hadn’t realised how gorgeous he really was until I truly looked at him.  
“So what is my punishment then?” He asks after a while  
“I’ll be right back” I say and get to the bedroom

I come back and I’m hiding something behind my back with both hands. I get closer to him and stand on my toes to kiss him. Our kisses are getting more passionate. He tries to take what’s behind my back but I take a grip of his left wrist. While we kiss there are a metallic click and our lips part. He lifts his left arm.  
“What’s this?”  
I have cuffed his wrist with a pair of handcuffs. I don’t say anything. I keep looking at him and take a grip of his other and move it behind his back to cuff the other so both of his wrists are bind together.  
“This is your punishment. You’re not allowed to touch me when I suck your cock”  
“Who’s not being good?” He smiles but I look seriously at him  
“I can also leave you like that. But I wonder if the university would start to wonder when one of their professors are missing”  
“Alright then. I really hope you know where to keys are”  
“I think. Or” I’m a bit confused but then I smile “Maybe I don’t want to stop sucking you”  
“Oh, Carla. You really know how to turn on a man” He’s aroused and try to kiss me  
“No, only you” I say and get down on my knees in front of him

I hear his breathing getting faster when I touch the growing bulge. I run both of my hands across it and he grunts. Slowly I open the zip and kiss his groin. He calls out my name. I open his pants and slowly pulling them down. We stand in the middle of the living room so he didn’t have anything to lean on. I knew he wanted to touch me because he keeps moving his hands behind his back. I gave him no chance to take control. I gasp when I see the size of his erection. I couldn’t wait so I take a firm grip of his cock with my left hand and put the tip in my mouth. I can hear him saying my name. I slowly begin to suck him. I take it deeper in my mouth and close my eyes. I suck his length a while and then get back to the tip. I try to make eyes contact with him but he has closed his eyes. When I lick the tip with my tongue, he opens them. I insert the tip inside my mouth again and we look at each other. His breathing is getting heavier. I wrap my right hand around the shaft and twist both of my hands while sucking the tip. I moan louder to tell him how much I enjoy it. When I use my tongue. he could hardly stand up straight. I close my eyes and take him deeper. His grunts are getting more frequent. I begin sucking him faster. I wanted him to come into my mouth. Or so I wanted him to believe. I move my right hand to his balls while I move the other across the shaft. I squeeze them gently in my palms. I could feel him getting close and then I suddenly stop. I withdraw and look up at him. He opens his eyes and he didn’t look happy.  
“What a fuck. Finish what you’re started” He tries to get the cuffs off but I just smile

I stand up and stand on my toes to kiss him. His cock is still erect.  
“That was your punishment” I say after the kiss  
“Then you can take the cuffs off” He is still upset  
“So you can take control of me? Think again” I step backwards and then I look at his cock  
It looked as it tasted, sexy and hot. I wanted to continue but this was his punishment.  
“Then why are you looking at me that way?” He smiles  
“What way?” I look back at him  
“Stop with the teasing. You know what I mean. You want it so why stop?”  
I tried to fool him but somehow he could read my moves. I would stay strong though.  
“You’re right. Your cock is beautiful and sexy. I love how it tastes in my mouth. I want to feel it inside me” I get closer to him while looking at him “It’s the most desirable cock I have ever had the pleasure to feel. But there is a time and place for everything. You have to wait for it”  
He’s about to bend down to kiss me when I walk past him.  
“Fuck, you have to make me come. If not in your mouth. Then at least jerk me off or take the cuffs off my wrists so I can do it myself” He desperately says while looking behind him where I stand

I think a while and then get behind him to open the cuffs. They were never locked so he could have taken them off himself. I didn’t tell him that but he had other things on his mind. He did exactly what he said. He got to the couch and jerked himself off with his eyes closed. I couldn’t deny it was getting me wet but I wouldn’t tell him that.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I wake up alone in my bed. Lee went home. We would meet on Sunday. I called Ellie and we decided to go shopping. There were certain things I wanted to buy. She knew I would meet Tom later on. She had no idea I was also seeing Lee. When I got out of my flat, I met my neighbour who had seen me in the parking lot. I wished he hadn’t because now it felt awkward.  
“Hi, Carla. So you’re seeing someone?”  
His name is Stephen and he was the same age as Tom. He was also so nice and we had talked a lot. He was like a brother to me. He owns an Australian terrier called Spider. It always wagged its tail at me. Now Steve was on the way to work.  
“Kind of” I reply shyly  
“I thought I saw you on the parking lot the other day”  
I’m a bit embarrassed so I wanted to leave the situation.  
“Sorry but I’m meeting my friend Ellie in 30 minutes in town” I’m about to leave  
“Don’t be shy. I can fully understand. New love and all that. Would like to meet the lucky one” He smiles  
“We’ll see. Sorry Stephen but I have to go” I say and leave quickly down the stairs

I would not bring Lee or Tom here that was for sure. I get to the parking lot where my car is. I get inside and put my bag in the backseat. I’m about to start the engine when my mobile rings in my bag. I had to get it from the back so I have to take the seatbelt off. I hated when someone called when I was doing something else. First I think it’s Ellie but then I look at the screen and see it’s Tom. I smile.  
“Hello” I say but my smile disappear  
“Could you come here right now?”  
He didn’t sound happy.  
“I’m about to meet Ellie”  
“This is important. Cancel it”  
“She’s already waiting” I insist  
“I don’t care. Come here at once” He commands me  
“You can’t tell me what to do” I’m upset  
“Yes, I can. Get here right now or I’ll come and get you”  
“OK, OK. Gee, what’s wrong with you?” I say upset but he hangs up

Wondering why he was like that, I call Ellie. We would go shopping later. I would call when. Tom had told me his address before so I knew where he lived. What I wanted to buy was something I needed when I would meet him. Now that had to wait. I had never heard him upset and especially not at me. I was a bit worried about what would happen. He lives outside the city so it took at least 20 minutes to drive there. I find the address. He lived in a two-story house with a grass lawn in the front of it. His car is parked outside on the street. Without thinking about why I get to the front door and ring the doorbell. In a moment the front door opens. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Without saying anything he lets me in. He didn’t show any emotions.  
“What’s so important that…” I say but he interrupts me  
“Sh” He takes my left hand where I hold my bag “Turn around”  
Wondering what this game is I do so. Then he suddenly leaves but I don’t dare to look. After a moment he gets back and something is covered over my eyes.  
“What’s this?” I smile  
“You thought I was always nice and controlled. But I’m different out of school. I didn’t want to help you. I wanted to be the one who wanted to finger you. Feeling that pussy of yours. It just happened to be my colleague who got there first. Now a little bird told me, you’re only playing an innocent little girl. Your teasing will stop here” He walks around me and then stops behind me

I can feel his hands on my waist and his breath behind my neck. It gives me chills. He moves his hands to the hem of my skirt. I drop my bag on the floor.  
“Oh, Tom” I moan  
“Pretend it’s someone else because it’s him you want”  
Even more confused I stop moaning.  
“There isn’t. Only you”  
“Stop lying. I know you wanted to fuck Lee and not me” He’s upset  
“Did he say that?” I try to lift my hands to my face but he takes a grip of them  
“Well, you did tie him and suck him. You wanted more but he didn’t let you”  
I knew Lee had called him and what was worse was the lie.  
“No, I didn’t. I only sucked him. Please, Tom, believe me”  
“Why would I believe a slut?”  
“How dare you?” I say upset  
“How dare you?” He’s miming me “That’s what you are. A cock hungry slut. You probably only want a better grade in accounting by sucking your professor. Now you’re here to do the same to me. But you won’t get any special treatment”  
“Call me what you want. Do what you want with me but never insult my intelligence. Like I said to Lee, you can’t control me. Now uncover my eyes and stop this. You said I call the shots or are you a liar too?”  
“That was before you broke a rule”  
“I did no such thing. It was Lee. It was he who followed me home. It was he who fingered me on my parking lot. Even my neighbour saw us”  
“You only say that because you’re blindfolded”  
“You believe him again. I’m not surprised. The way you look up at him. Like a little brother. His words”  
“He said that?” He’s surprised and lets me go  
I take the blindfold off and turn to look at him.  
“Believe me now?”

He looks thoughtful and turns away from me. He gets to the living room and sits down on the brown couch for three. I get there too and sit down beside him. He doesn’t say anything for a while.  
“I’m sorry. I was acting like a jerk. I was just so disappointed. He always tries to provoke me and I fall for it” He looks at me “And I’m sorry I spoilt your shopping with your friend”  
“It’s OK. The day is still young” I smile and lay my left hand on his right knee  
We look at each other and suddenly an urge hit me. Without thinking I sit on his lap facing him and give him a passionate kiss. He moves his hands on my outer thighs. I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss like this a while.  
“You can touch me here” I take his right hand and guide it under my skirt “Can you feel how wet I am”  
He moves his hand under my panties and touches my pussy. I sigh from his touch and close my eyes. Without asking, he thrusts his two fingers inside me.  
“Yes, I can” His breathing deepens  
“Go deeper” I open my eyes and looks at him  
He does so. Both of our breathing is getting heavier. He thrusts his fingers faster and then moves his thumb on my clit. I didn’t want to come onto his fingers so I take a grip of his hand.  
“Please stop” I beg him but he didn’t want to “Tom”  
“Louder. Really beg” He pants  
“But I don’t want to come. Please Tom, stop it” I scream out loud but he didn’t  
It was so intense so I had to put my hands on the couch. It felt so good tears were covering my eyes. I scream out his name and then I finally came. I had never squirted before and now I knew I had. He moves his finger away from me and into his mouth. They were all covered by my fluids.  
“Mm, Lee was right. Your pussy feels and tastes good. Especially when you’re being forced”  
“When was this?” I’m puzzled but he doesn’t reply  
“When you come back from your shopping, you get to feel my cock inside you”  
I get off him and he stands up from the couch. I was confused so I hadn’t realised, we would go all the way. The shopping trip would be a short one. I had to get back here as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

After Carla has left, Tom gets to his bedroom on the second floor. He had to call Lee. He had some explaining to do. He could not go on lying like that. Tom was also upset he had disobeyed. Doing things in public was not the plan. Their arrangement could blow up in their faces if they got caught. He sits down on his queen-sized bed with his mobile and looks for Lee’s number. Tom stands up because there is no reply. It was 10.30 am on a Saturday so Lee would still be at home. He walks to the window with the mobile to his left ear and looks outside. It’s already been about three minutes and still no answer. Where was this bastard anyway? He could call in the middle of the night but he couldn’t answer the phone. Tom is about to hang up when he finally does.

“Finished already?” Lee says at the other end  
Tom could hear him smiling but he wouldn’t answer that. He sits back in his bed.  
“What a hell do you think you’re doing?” He asks upset  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Telling me lies for starters”  
“What lies?”  
“Carla said you were the one who wanted more last night”  
“That’s it? OK, I admit I did bend the truth a little but she really wanted more. She just got cold feet”  
“She thinks I look up to you which is a ridiculous thought. Because of your lie, I had to be something I’m not. I even told her it was me who wanted to finger her. I also called her a slut which I would never say”  
“Wow, you’re worse than me” Lee sniggers “Stop being such a prude. Stop being the nice one. A girl like her needs discipline or she starts to think she can do anything she wants. I should know. She did tie my hands behind my back after all”  
“So I should act like you?” Tom laughs and then get serious again “Everything is a competition for you. Like this one. You only called me last night what you two had done to brag. Making me think she was the one who took the first step, hoping to get further than me”  
“If someone is in competition it’s you. Who’s idea was this sharing thing in the first place, huh? So don’t go around claiming it’s my fault” Lee gets upset  
“I didn’t do it for that. I didn’t want to”  
“And yet you do. You always want what I want. Like that woman, I was with a few years ago. You always flirted with her”  
“Being nice to someone isn’t flirting. All I did was talk to her and you thought it was something else. I bet Carla won’t be pleased when she finds out how possessive you are”  
“Possessive? You’re kidding, right?”¨

“Do I sound I’m kidding?” Tom is still upset “Stop acting like you know everything. The world doesn’t revolve around you”  
Then he hears voices in the background on the phone. Lee is outside which was probably why it had taken so long for him to answer. The voices fade after a while and then it’s quiet again.  
“Sorry but I have to go. Talk to you later”  
Lee ends the call before Tom can say anything. The call ended so suddenly which made him think what his friend was really up to. With that thought in the back of his mind, he decides to take a shower. He didn’t know how long it would take for Carla to come back but it would be earlier because she knew what was waiting for her.


	19. Chapter 19

The whole shopping trip I was thinking about what I would get later on. My panties were soaked so I couldn’t try any underwear that I had planned to buy. I told Ellie about me, and Tom would do. She said I could have cancelled our shopping, but a promise is a promise. Our path parted ways outside the mall we were at. I drive straight to Tom’s house and leave my car behind his. I take my bag and get to the front door to ring the bell. I have to wait, so I look around. There are a few houses nearby. It was a quiet place, and no one was on the street. I look back at the front door. In a moment, the door opens, and I gasp.  
“Hi” Tom smiles “I’m sorry to keep you waiting”

I bite my lower lip. His hair is wet, and he’s only wearing a towel around his waist. Damn, this man was sexy. I look at him up and down. I look into his eyes and lay my left hand on his naked chest. I push him gently inside and slam the door behind us. I make him walk backwards to the living room. I drop my bag on the floor. I lay my other hand on his chest too and kiss his lips. He lays his hands on my waist, and we kiss passionately. I move my right hand to the towel and try to take it off, but he grabs my wrist. He stops responding, and we look at each other.  
“Before that, I have to tell you something”  
“Can’t we fuck first? I’ve been wet all day” I try to kiss him  
“I have to get this off my chest first. It’s about Lee”  
“You changed your mind about sharing me? If it’s that, then I don’t mind. I want you both”  
“No, it’s not that. Let’s get to the kitchen. I need to drink something”

We get there which is beside the living room. There is a round wooden table with four chairs around it. The kitchen is as big as my bedroom, which was quite big. He takes a bottle with still water from the fridge. He asks if I wanted some and I say yes. I was quite thirsty after shopping. He takes two glasses from the cupboard above the sink and pours some water in both of them. I sit down in the chair close to the window. He sits down across me.  
“So what about him?” I say after I took a sip from my glass  
“When you were out, did you see anything, let’s say, special?”  
“Um, no, there were a lot of people there. Why?”  
“I think Lee is following you”  
I wasn’t surprised after the meetings in the dark parking lot.  
“Why would he? Does it turn him on?” I smile a little  
“You’re not worried?”  
“No, why would I? Let him, I don’t care”  
“So you like that kind of stuff?”  
“Not if it was a stranger and if I was in danger”  
“What if I say he got photos of you and a video?”  
“Depends on what kind”  
“It was before this. When he harassed you in school. The video was from the bathroom”

I wasn’t shocked at all because I expected it to happen.  
“Well, some people watch porn to get off. Maybe that’s his way”  
Tom looks at me in disbelief.  
“You’re not easily shocked. Are you sure you’re only 21?” He smiles  
“Age has nothing to do with it. I don’t feel ashamed because I’m young. Besides, isn’t sex a natural thing?”  
“Yes but I didn’t think I would hear you talk about it like that”  
“You two have underestimated me. You think you can fool me”  
“If you mean we’re using you for our pleasure. That’s not the case at all”  
“No, only exploiting your authority by having an affair with your student” I slowly stand up “Which I’m very grateful for”  
I get closer to him and kneel with both knees in front of him. He stands up and looks down at me. The towel is relatively thin so that I could see the bulge through it. I touch him there and he grunts. I move my hands up to the waistline of the towel and open it, so it falls on the floor. I gasp when I see his fully erected cock in front of me. I quickly get a grip of it with my left hand, and before he can react, I put the tip in my mouth. I begin to suck it while using my tongue.  
“Oh, fuck” He takes a grip of my hair

I look up and see his eyes being closed. I take him deeper into my mouth and another grunt from him. Maybe I was too eager, but I wanted his cock in my mouth as soon as possible. He tasted so good. I loved feeling it grow inside my mouth. I move my other hand to his balls, and he pulls my hair. I get back to the tip and lick it. I swirl my tongue around it, and I could taste his pre-cum. I wanted to go all the way, but he thought differently.  
“You are a cock slut, after all. Get off” He’s upset and pushes me away “Get on the table. I told you I wanted my cock inside you. It’s not your fucking suck toy”  
I’m about to sit up when he grabs my left arm. He tells me to strip, so I do so. I sit on the edge of the table and spread my legs. He gets between them and takes a grip of his cock. He moves the tip across my clit and slowly gets inside me. I wrap my arms around his neck. We look at each other while thrusting. He doesn’t do it slowly. I moan louder as he enters me. It’s so intense I take a grip with both hands of the edge of the table. His breathing is getting faster. I lift my head upwards and close my eyes. He takes a firm grip of my thighs. He makes me lay down on my back on the table.  
“Oh fuck” He repeats several times while pushing inside me

I wrap my legs around him. I try to grip the edges of the table, but he’s thrusting is too strong, so they keep slipping. The table shakes of the force. It feels so good I keep calling out his name. Soon he’s faster and faster until he reaches his peak. He slowly withdraws. When he runs his hands across my body, and he bends down to kiss me on the way down, I knew he wasn’t finished yet. I bite my lower lip when he kisses my inner thighs. I moan when he begins sucking my swollen clit.  
“Mm, so tasty” He says between sucks  
He thrusts his two fingers inside me. He doesn’t stop until I come. My whole body shakes when I do.  
“Oh, fuck, Tom” I cry out  
He kisses my body while moving up to my lips. We lay on top of each other on the table, kissing. I move my fingers through his hair.  
“Let’s continue in the bedroom” He gives me one more kiss and stands up  
He helps me up from the table, and we get there. I could have stayed here forever. He was that good. I had never been so turned on in my life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it's Tom's birthday, but he's only mentioned in this chapter though.

Lee is driving to Carla’s place. He knew she was with Tom since he followed her there. He didn’t want to share, but that was better than nothing. She gave him feelings he didn’t know he had. She made his cock throb every time she was around. He didn’t want to wait for his turn, so he decided to meet her now. He gets to the parking lot of her building. But he wasn’t waiting for her yet. It was someone who knew more about her. In a moment, a man is approaching the stairs where she lived in. Lee gets out of his car and is trying to catch the man in time.  
“Excuse me” Lee says to him, and the man turns around  
“Yes”  
“You’re Carla’s neighbour, right?”  
“Yes, I am. And you are?”  
“I’m her professor Lee Pace. Do you know if she’s home? We were supposed to have a tutoring lesson”  
“I don’t think she is. At least her car is gone. Did she forget or?”  
“It seems so”  
“Well, its Saturday so maybe she’s out”  
“Is she often out?”  
“Not always. Sometimes her friend comes over”  
“Does she have a lot of boyfriends?”  
Steve looks at him in doubt but answers anyway.  
“Well, I shouldn’t gossip, but there’s been quite a lot. She’s very popular”  
“So are you one of them?”  
“No, I’m just a friend and neighbour”  
Lee keeps asking him questions about her, and Steve replies to them. He had no idea why this man was asking him these.

I’m driving home from Tom’s place. I keep smiling all the way home. It was already 10 pm, and I was getting tired. I needed sleep to gather my strength. I drive to the parking lot of my building. I get my bag from the front seat and step out. I lock the doors and start walking towards my building. Then I stop when I see something I didn’t expect. I see Lee talking to Steve. What the hell was Lee doing here? Again he was disobeying rules. I was getting fed up with this. I continue walking and get to them.  
“Lee, what are you doing here?” I’m calm even if I’m boiling inside  
“Oh, hi Carla, there you are?” Lee smiles  
“Hi, Carla” Steve says to me, and I greet him “Well, I have to go. Good night”  
I watch him leave, and then look upset at Lee. What had he told Steve?  
“If you think you can get a quick fuck, you’re wrong”  
“I just had to see you” He steps closer to me  
“So now you have, good night” I say, and I’m about to go inside, but he takes my left hand  
“I need to talk to you about something. Please”

I think about it for a while, and then agree to let him in. We get up to my flat. I put the light on in the hall, and then in the kitchen. I hadn’t eaten all day. Without asking, I make myself a sandwich and drink some water. I then sit down by the table to eat it. Lee keeps looking at me across the table. I wanted to go to bed, but he insisted on coming in. The sooner I would get rid of him, the better.  
“So what did you want to talk about or was that only an excuse to get up here?” I ask when I’ve finished eating  
“Why so hostile? Was the sex with Tom so bad? He smiles, but I wasn’t amused  
“Did you think I would act differently? You come here without permission, well knowing that it’s your turn tomorrow. Maybe you don’t deserve my attention” I look upset at him  
“Sorry about that, but I couldn’t wait”  
“It’s not the first time you do this, and I’m getting fed up. I regret I even gave you a chance”  
“You wouldn’t say that if you knew what I know about you”  
“Oh, yes, and what is that?”  
“You play innocent, but I know your secret”  
“I don’t have any” I confidently say

He looks at me with a cheeky smile like he knew something I didn’t think off.  
“This sharing thing is nothing new to you. You did it before, and they were older than you”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I look away  
“That’s not all. You also made a sex tape, and you still have it”  
“Who told you that?” I look back at him  
“You’re neighbour, Steve”  
“You’re lying” I say upset  
“No, it’s true. He told me before you came”  
“Why would he tell you that? He’s not that open to strangers” I’m doubtful  
“So it’s true? Don’t be shy to admit it. If you tell me your secret, I tell you mine”  
“I already know”  
“I don’t think so”  
“You’re sex-mad, That’s the reason you want this”  
“No, it’s not that. I tell you when you admit it”

I didn’t know what he was going with this. I hadn’t thought about my past for a long time.  
“Alright, then. Well, when I was 18, I met two friends who I felt attracted to. But the other didn’t feel the same about me. The other was more willing. And yes, we did a sex tape. Well, if giving head is sex. That was the only thing we did on the video. It wasn’t only sucking cock. It was bondage too. That’s what I like. So what’s yours then?”  
“Can I see the tape?” He suddenly says  
“OK, but your secret first”  
“Alright. I like bondage too. I have a sex room in my basement. I would like to tide you up”  
“Does Tom know about this?”  
“Yes, he used it once”

I was surprised. The way he made love to me was totally different. It was though, but still gentle. This would be an interesting affair. I stand up and get to where he sits. I take his hand, and he stands up. We get to the living room, and I let go of his hand. I get to the TV stand and look at my DVD collection to find the disc. I open the TV and put the disc into the player. It starts to play instantly. I sit down on the couch beside him, and we watch the video a while. On the video, a man was tied up on a bed with handcuffs around his wrists. He keeps looking down at me while I play with his cock.  
“You really like it big, don’t you?” Lee looks at me  
“Mm” I keep watching

It brought back memories. The man tasted good. I could feel my panties getting moist. I’m so into the video. I didn’t see Lee switch it off.  
“I think we should continue tomorrow”  
“Yes” I look at him and sit on his lap facing him to kiss him, but he pushes me away  
“No, no you’re not gonna do anything like that. I tell you when I want to fuck, and this is not the time” He’s a bit upset  
“OK, I’ll be a good girl. I won’t think about your cock” I sit back beside him  
“I should go. Don’t forget to take the tape with you” He slowly gets up from the couch  
“Yes, sir” I stay on the couch and watch him leave  
I’m missing him already. I couldn’t wait. I couldn’t believe my luck that two men liked the same kind of sex as I did. We didn’t say what time I would get there, but I would get there as soon as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

After a good night sleep, I wake up at 9 am. Before breakfast, I take a shower and wash my hair. I get to the kitchen with my bathrobe on and a towel around my head. I always drank two cups of coffee and a sandwich. When I’ve finished, I get to the bedroom to get ready. After drying my hair, I put some make-up on. I brush my hair and put it up on a ponytail. I don’t wear any underwear, only a tight dress that showed my figure. I wanted both to arouse and make things easy for Lee. Before getting out of the front door, I look myself in the mirror. I take my purse with my mobile, the keys and the disc in it. On my feet, I have high heels. I take a jacket on, in case it was chilly outside. While I wait for the elevator, Steve comes out of his flat with his dog, Spiker. Like always, it wags its tail and jumps up to my leg.  
“Hello Spiker” I smile while ruffing his fur “Hi, Steve” I say afterwards  
“Hi, Carla. Had a nice tutoring lesson last night?”  
I look at him, confused.  
“Your professor who was here last night”  
“Oh that. Fine I guess” I smile a little  
“He left quite late. I didn’t know professors make house calls”  
I wished the elevator would arrive soon, so I didn’t have to deal with this.  
“I didn’t know either”  
He looks at me doubtfully.  
“OK, it’s not my business. He just asked me weird things that’s all”  
The elevator arrives, and we get inside. He presses the button to the ground floor. I didn’t want to mention what Steve had told Lee. As soon as the elevator is down, I say to have a good day and leave. I walk to my car and get inside. I take a deep breath. It was the most disturbing I ever had with Steve. I knew he doubted. 

After calming down, I put the seat belt on and start the engine. I had saved Lee’s address on my mobile, so I put it in the navigator on my mobile. I drive out of the parking lot and to the road. I got further and further away from the city. I thought I got lost, but then I’m finally at his house. It’s located in the middle of a forest. I park the car beside his. I take my purse and step out. The house was a one-storey house, and the ground was only rough sand. I get to the front door and ring the doorbell. In a while, Lee opens the door.  
“Hi” I say with a smile  
“Hi, Carla. Come in” He opens the door wider to let me in

It was warm inside. In the living room, there is a fireplace with the fire on. On the front, there is a white coloured sheepskin. I turn around and meet Lee. I didn’t feel as short as before since the heels on my shoes was 3 inches tall. He asks if I brought the disc and I give it to him. He lays it down on the table beside the couch.  
“You look sexy” He caresses my hair “Why don’t you take your jacket off?”  
I look up at him and take it off. My dress is black with two inched straps with a U-neck. It was so tight the top of my breasts were showing. He looks down and grunts. He’s about to pull the straps down, but I take his hands away.  
“Wait for your turn” I’m about to open his jeans  
“Don’t think you can give orders here. Now take that dress off. I want to see those tits of yours” He tells me, and I knew he meant business  
“Not until you show me your sex room”  
“Alright. Let’s go then” He takes my hand and drags me with him

We get to a black door, and he unlocks it. The dim lights go on automatically. There are many steps downstairs. All the walls are black. We get to a big room. There is a king-sized bed with black sheets. Across the bed, there is a big-screen TV. Before I can explore more of the room, he turns me around. I drop my purse on the floor.  
“Take your shoes off, and stand on the bed” He commands me, and I do so  
He looks at me up and down, which makes him grunt. He looks up at me and kisses my lips. I can feel his hands moving under my dress. He lifts the hem and stops kissing me. He takes the dress off over my head. He examines my body and then moves his hands to my shaved pussy. He keeps looking at it without touching.  
“Mm, you pussy, just the way I like it. Lay down on your back on the bed” He tells me, and I do so “Lift your arms to the railing” He continues  
He gets to the other side of the bed and takes my left wrist. He ties it with a rope made of black leather that is hanging on the side of me. I knew he is tiding me up, and I’m getting even more excited. He ties both of my wrists and ankles, so I lay on the bed spread-eagled. He walks to the end of the bed, and lustfully looks at me.  
“You can’t even imagine how hard I get when I see you this helpless. I could just fuck you, but I won’t give you that satisfaction. I want that pussy soaking wet, but you’re not there yet”

I look at his groin, and I could see it growing. I try to move around, but the binds were too tight. He knew I’m trying to get free, so he gives me that cheeky smile of his. Without saying anything, he leaves the room. In a moment, I feel the bed tilting forward a little, and the TV is getting on. Then I understand why he wanted me to take the sex tape with me. It is the video where I’m sucking a man’s cock. I few minutes into the video I could feel wetness below. It was always got me soaked. In the video, I worship his big cock while I have a firm grip on it. The man’s moaning turns me on even more. When the tape is over, I’m panting and moaning louder. I needed Lee to come and fuck me, so I call out his name. I look at the door at the top of the stairs, but it doesn’t open. I wanted to touch myself so bad, so I try to wiggle myself free. If he didn’t come back soon, I would go crazy.  
“Please, Lee, come and fuck me. I want your big cock right now” I shout, hoping he would hear

It felt like forever, but he finally gets there. The bed is straight again. He still had his clothes on. He gets to the end of the bed and keeps looking at my pussy. While doing so, he takes his shirt off and tosses it on the floor. I lick my lips, but he only got eyes on my pussy. He lay down between my legs, and without question covers it with his mouth. He digs his fingers into my thighs. It feels so good, so I moan louder. I wanted to put my legs together, but I couldn’t. He had bound my ankles quite tight. After eating me out for a while, he stands up and opens his jeans. He’s erected cock bounces up. I keep looking at it. He gets closer and gets between my legs again. This time he gets over me, leaning with his left hand beside me. He takes a grip of his cock and slowly gets inside me. We both sigh. We look at each other while he thrusts slowly. He increases the speed and moves back and forth. He looks down at my breasts while doing so. They move back and forth of the force. My moans and his grunts are the only sound in the room. I could feel his cock expand inside me. I never expected it to feel so good. He’s thrusting increases even more, and his balls are slamming against my pussy lips.  
“Oh Carla, fuck” He pants and then comes inside me

He pulls out, and his cum spills onto my abs and on the sheets. He slowly stands up. His cock is still erect. He takes a grip of it and moves his hand across the shaft.  
“Now you have both felt it and touched it. Do you like what you see?” He looks at me  
“Oh, Lee, yes, baby. I want more”  
He keeps touching himself and closes his eyes.  
“Mm, this feels good. You don’t know how many times I’ve done this while thinking about you. You don’t know how many times I went to the bathroom in school to get myself off. Even during the breaks. Now when you’re seeing me touch myself, it feels I can’t stop. I love it when you look at it” He says aroused and then opens his eyes to look at me  
I have kept looking at his cock. It was big and thick. I lick my lips and bite my lower lip. I was craving for it, and he knew it. He closes his eyes again and jerks himself off. He calls out my name when he comes. He squeezes his cock, so the cum spray all over the floor. Exhausted, he opens his eyes and looks at me. With a smile, he leaves the room. I call out his name, but he doesn’t come back. Tide up in a strange bed, and desperate to be touched, I’m left alone. After a moment, a video of us fucking is on the TV screen. I knew the torture wasn’t over yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Monday arrives, and it was another work week ahead. Lee is driving to school as usual, but this time he was happy. He had fulfilled one of his fantasies. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over so he could see Carla again. Luckily, his class would only be in the morning. He parks the car on the parking lot outside the University building and walks inside. The students hadn’t arrived yet, so it was quiet in the halls. He gets to the teacher’s lounge and sees Tom sitting by the table reading the news on his phone.  
“Good morning, Tom” Lee says and sits down across him  
“Morning” He looks up from his phone and back again

Lee wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell him about his Sunday. But he had to tell someone.  
“Heard anything from Carla?” He asks after a moment  
“No, but you had her last” Tom puts his phone away into his back pocket  
“You can’t get in touch with her. She’s tide up in my bed in the basement”  
“No, you didn’t” Tom is surprised  
“Yes, I did. She won’t come to school today. Or it depends. I might keep her there a bit longer”  
“Won’t people start to wonder? Like her friend?”  
“Let’s say she’s sick or something”  
“You can’t keep her there unwillingly”  
“Well, she likes it. You should have seen her. I have never seen anyone so soaked. You should come and see for yourself”  
“Hm, she didn’t mention any of that”  
“So you don’t know about the sex tape then?”  
“No, but that explains a lot” Tom smiles  
“Yep, she really likes sucking big cocks” Lee smiles back  
“We have a real cock slut on our hands. Let’s surprise her later on” Tom gets excited because he was tired of being the nice one  
“Alright, right after our day is over. You know the place so let’s meet there”  
“Sounds good. I’m already getting a hard-on when I think about her being tied up like that” Tom licks his lower lip  
“You really are a worse perv than me” Lee smiles  
“You should talk” Tom grins at him  
Their classes would start soon, so they leave the room.

I didn’t know what time it was. Lee had left me tied up in the bed. He had let me free to use the bathroom but tied me up again before leaving. It was a school day, but he didn’t let me go. He didn’t tell me the reason when I asked. He didn’t say when he would be back either. All he did was leaving my sex tape on repeat and the bed tilted. I understood he wanted to keep me wet. The worse thing was that I couldn’t touch myself. If only Lee would come back and I would beg for him to fuck me. I missed his cock. I didn’t know how long I could take this. I keep looking at the video.  
“Please Lee. Come back. I got to have your cock. Sucking it, fucking me” I cry out while I move me around  
“I can see that”  
He has come back, which startles me. The video has stopped and the bed straight again. I look at him, and I’m relieved.  
“Please come closer” I beg, but he doesn’t  
“It’s not my turn” He steps aside  
“You’re right, Lee. She is soaked” Tom is walking down the stairs and licks his lips

He keeps looking at my pussy. I didn’t care which one, but I wanted to be fucked. He gets closer. I’m so concentrated on him; I didn’t see Lee had left the room. Tom stands at the end of the bed, but that’s all he did. I’m getting frustrated.  
“Please Tom. Fuck me. I need your big cock”  
He gets down on his knees. Still, his eyes fixed on my dripping pussy. He gets between my legs and touches me there with his fingers. I call out his name.  
“So wet and so swollen. No wonder Lee wants to keep you tied up. I wouldn’t let you free either. I could eat your pussy all day long” He keeps touching and looking at it closely  
I keep moving around and whimper, but he didn’t care. He begins to lick my pussy all over. Even if I beg him to stop, he keeps going. He caresses the pussy lips, which make me crazy.  
“Please stop. Tom, stop it” I’m desperate, but he keeps going  
He covers my pussy with his mouth and sucks me. He has opened his pants with his right hand and is pleasing himself. I look down, but he doesn’t make eye contact. He moves his hand across the shaft faster, while sucking me. He grunts louder and then stops. He moves away from me and stands up. He keeps moving his hand back and forth while looking down at me.  
“You wanted my big cock. Take a good look because you’re gonna watch me masturbate this thing. When I’m done, I’m gonna shower you with my cum all over you. Be ready because there’s gonna be lots of it” He keeps moving his hand

I keep looking at his cock and lick my lips. He looked so beautiful, giving a good ride to his cock. He grunts louder while keeping his eyes closed. He increases the speed until it's on its fullest. We moan together. In a moment, he slows down. He opens his eyes and steps a bit closer to the bed. He squeezes his cock, and sprays his cum all over as he said. I try to catch it.  
“So you want it in your mouth. OK, I hope you swallow” He pants and gets the end of the bed  
He pumps his cock and shoots his load into my mouth. He tasted good. I swallow as much as I can. When he’s finished, there is cum all over me.  
“Oh Tom” I smile and lick my lips dry  
“You really like the taste of me, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Sir”  
“Do you want your other daddy to give you the same?”  
“Yes, daddy”  
“Sorry but that’s not your call. We decide when and how. We would share you, and that’s what we do”  
“But you said” I say, but he interrupts me  
“We lied. You are our fuckbuddy, and that’s what we do, fuck. You already showed us what you like. Bondage, cum eating, cock sucking, you name it. If there is more, just say so”

In a way, I was disappointed and deceived, but at the same time, excited.  
“OK. Then I want both of you here”  
“That’s not your call. You only get one cock at the time. You are our slut, and we fuck you the way we want”  
“So I won’t get both of you? I would love you to double-penetrate me” I’m a bit disapointed  
“Nope, that’s not in our deal. Maybe with a sex toy. Lee got lots of those, but not both of us”  
“Why don’t we ask him? He’s taping this, and he probably gets off by watching the tapes later on”  
“It’s not for him; it’s for you. We know you get wet by watching sex tapes. We want to keep you wet so we can fuck when we want to”  
“You can’t keep me here. I need to go to school. And I have friends to meet”  
“You got it all wrong. We will let you free, but you will always come back here”  
“What if I refuse?”  
“You won’t. You love this arrangement. You don’t want to leave”  
He was right about that. I wanted to be both of them, and I wouldn’t say no to anything they would suggest. Tom has put his pants back on and leaves the room. I didn’t know what would happen next, so I close my eyes. Being used like this was tiring, but I had chosen this path. I would take what was coming my way.


	23. Chapter 23

Ellie hadn’t heard anything from Carla. They usually called every time they didn’t meet. Last time she saw her was on Saturday. All she knew was about the meeting with Tom. If Carla were ill, she would have called. On Tuesday, before school, Ellie drives to her place. She gets to her front door and rings the bell. She rings it a few times, but there is no answer.  
“She’s not home”  
Steve has come out of his flat. She turns around.  
“Has she left already?”  
“No, I saw her on Sunday morning. She was dressed quite nicely. Maybe she went to meet her boyfriend, who was here on Saturday. He said he was her professor, but I didn’t believe it”  
“Was he about 6’2” and talked in a British accent?”  
“No, he was much taller than that”  
“She will turn up, I’m sure. Sorry but I have to go to work” He smiles and presses the elevator button  
“I should go too”  
They get inside the elevator, and they get down. They say goodbye. 

Ellie had her doubts, and Tom was the only person who knew where Carla might be. She drives to school. They wouldn’t have his classes but knew he would be there. She parks her car in the parking lot, and get inside the school building. There were a few students in the hall. The day would start soon. She tries to find him in one of the classes but can’t find him. She tries to look in the teacher’s lounge. He sits by the table, reading a newspaper. She knocks on the doorpost, and he looks up.  
“I have a question” She steps inside the room  
“Is it about school?”  
“No, it’s about Carla. Where is she?”  
“I don’t know” He shrugs his shoulders  
“You were with her last”  
“No, I wasn’t”  
“Then it must be your colleague, Professor Pace, who has taken her”  
“Excuse me. Is Carla missing?” He looks at her, puzzled  
“Well, she hasn’t called, and she wasn’t home either”  
“And you think Lee has something to do with it?”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised. The way he’s been after her and all”  
“He would never do anything like that”  
“How would you know? Do you know what he does at all times?”  
“I’ve known him for years. He would never take anyone unwillingly”  
“And he tells you everything?”  
“And Carla tells you everything?” He grins  
“We don’t have secrets. Unlike your friend”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised, but in this case, it’s different”  
“You think you know a person until you find out it’s all been planned.”  
He looks at her, confused.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“OK, I promised Carla, I wouldn’t tell anyone about this, but here it goes”

FLASHBACK

Carla and Ellie have just entered the university where they have studied for a year. This semester was different. There was a new professor in school, and Carla felt an instant attraction towards him. She still had feelings for professor Hiddleston. She wanted him to like her the same way. Ellie wanted to help her friend, so they made a plan. After their last class, they would go to the classroom where the new professor was. Ellie knocks on the closed door and waits for a reply. They go in when he says enter. He smiles when he sees Carla. He felt the same about her. They get closer to his desk where he is sitting.  
“What can I do for you, ladies?” Professor Pace asks  
“We need a favour” Ellie replies  
“It’s actually for me” Carla steps closer to him  
“Oh yeah. What’s that?”  
“I want to make someone save me from a problem”  
“What kind of problem?”  
“Sexual harassment”  
He’s silent for a while.  
“I don’t quite understand” He looks at her, puzzled  
“What she meant was, she wants professor Hiddleston to notice her, so she want you to harass her, so he can so-called save her” Ellie continues  
“What is there for me?”  
“Well” Carla steps even closer to him “You know I’m attracted to you, and you’re attracted to me. You can’t say no because you want to touch me”

He takes a glimpse at Ellie, but she didn’t mind. He moves his rolling chair and spreads his legs. He takes Carla’s left hand and pulls her closer to him, so she’s between his legs. She looks down at him.  
“Why go that far? I can touch you right here” He tries to lift her skirt, but she takes his hands away  
“But then the plan won’t work. You have to wait for your turn. So will you do it or not?” She steps away from him  
“Alright, but you own me a favour”  
“OK” She smiles  
FLASHBACK OVER

“So it was all fake? The harassment and all was only to get me?” He says and points at himself  
“Yes, and Lee was in it too”  
“So Carla wasn’t harassed for real?” He’s still uncertain  
“Exactly, but she wanted both of you. So tell me where she is. I know you know”  
“OK, but how can I trust you won’t tell anyone?”  
“I won’t hurt my friend, and you know the secret. I have no reason to tell anyone”  
“Alright, she’s with Lee” He folds the newspaper in two  
“And?”  
“That’s all I know”  
“Why isn’t she coming to school?”  
“Maybe she will. I don’t know if she will be tied up somewhere”

Ellie knew he wasn’t truly sincere.  
“I know what Carla likes. She’s really open about it, so don’t be shy by telling me the real truth”  
“Fine. She’s tied up in Lee’s bed” He looks up at her  
“So, are you using her too?”  
“What do you mean?”   
“Are you having sex with her?”  
“You are bold. Did she tell you we’re sharing her?”  
“No, but I know that’s what she likes. She loves sex”  
“I’m surprised you know so much about this” He is a bit doubting  
“As I said, we don’t have secrets between us. It was me who made the plan in the first place”  
“So you know about the sex tape she made?”  
“Yes, it was with a man she met at a party. She still has it”  
“I know. We use that from time to time” He smiles  
“You are kinky. I hope I will still meet Carla. I don’t want her to miss her education”  
“I’ll tell that to Lee. Sorry but I have to go. I’ll tell Carla you’ll call” He stands up  
“Thank you, Tom” Ellie says before leaving the classroom  
Her class would begin. She had more information about Carla, so she wasn’t worried anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

Lee has a day off, so I was alone with him. Tom would get here later. We had moved upstairs. After eating breakfast, we fucked on the couch with me on top. He wanted me to ride him. While we’re at it, the most irritating thing happens, my mobile is ringing.  
“Oh, fuck” I pant and keep going  
The phone keeps ringing, but we don’t stop. It felt so good. The ringing would stop soon, I thought, but I was wrong. I’m about to withdraw.  
“No, slut. Keep on fucking me” He takes a grip of my left wrist  
I try, but the phone was putting me off.  
“I have to take the call” I slowly pull out  
“Damn” He sighs with disappointment  
“I won’t be long” I get off the couch

My phone is on the kitchen table where I left it. I pick it up and see its Ellie. I sit naked by the table and answer it.  
“Hi Carla, I hope I didn’t call in a bad time” She says on the other end  
“Actually, yes, so I can’t talk for long”  
“You’re not coming to school today?”  
“No”  
“So you’re with professor Pace as well?”  
“Who told you that?” Carla is surprised  
“I told Tom about the real truth”  
“Oh. OK, now you know. You won’t tell anyone about this?”  
“Of course not. I’m happy for you. I hope you don’t forget about school though”

Lee has come into the kitchen. He stands behind me and bends down to kiss my neck. He touches my breasts. I try not to moan, but he caresses both of my nipples, so I let out a whimper.  
“Um, no” I try to say, hoping Ellie wouldn’t hear I’m aroused  
“I’ll take notes. I hope we’ll see each other tomorrow”  
I have closed my eyes. I was getting wet. Lee was whispering in my other ear about how much he wanted my pussy. I tried to listen to Ellie, but Lee keeps disturbing me.  
“I have to talk to my master first”  
“Which one is that?”  
“Lee” I’m standing up from the chair and turn around to face him  
With the phone in my hand and the other wrapped around his erected cock.  
“OK, I’m sorry for disturbing you. I let you back to it. See you” Ellie says and ends the call

While looking up at Lee, I put the phone back on the table while moving my hand.  
“Ah, finally. Keep pumping my cock like that” His breathing is getting heavier  
He closes his eyes. I bite my lower lip while looking up at him. His cock felt so good in my hand. I look down and lick my lips. He opens his eyes.  
“Get down on your knees and take it in your mouth”  
I do as he says. I take the tip in my mouth. It’s already dripping of pre-cum. I never needed a cock as much as I needed his. I take it as deep as I can. With my other hand, I masturbate myself. I take him in and out of my mouth.  
“Oh shit. You really are hungry for my big cock” He looks down at me while holding a grip of my hair  
“Mm” I moan while increasing the speed, but he pulls away  
“No, no, NO. You’re not getting that” He pushes me away “Now, you own me a ride. Let’s do it here on the kitchen floor”

He lies down on the floor, and I get on top of him. I get him inside me. He wants me to move up and down on him. Without hesitation, I lay my hands on his chest while he keeps his hands on my behind. My breasts are moving up and down. We moan together. I move faster until I’m bouncing on his cock.  
“Oh, Lee. Oh god, you feel good”  
“Oh yeah. Like that. Fuck” He pants  
I’m about to come and tell him so. I scream out his name when I do. He moves his hands across my back. He’s still inside me when I lay down on his chest, and we kiss passionately. He moves my hair away from my face. We stop kissing and smile at each other.  
“You really love your cunt being filled with my cock”  
“Yes, Sir. You fill me perfectly” I touch his hair  
“As much as I love being inside you, could you please withdraw. I don’t want to spill my seed inside you. I don’t want to make you pregnant”  
I obey straight away. I was surprised he even mentioned pregnancy. Did it mean something? I didn’t want to say it at this moment. We get off the floor, and we take a shower together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment. If you have any reactions to the story, don't hesitate to post it in the comment section. Thank you for reading.


End file.
